Bright Night
by ShadowMoonDancer
Summary: Set a couple of months after BD. The Cullens have moved to avoid suspension. Jake followed them. When a young mortal girl shows up with powers their hoped for boring life ends. Brighteness could overwhelm the family with it's power. Tries to follow canon.
1. Wrecked Stranger

Chapter 1: Wrecked Stranger

She was tired and somewhat lost and it didn't help that it was snowing with ice on the road. It had been a long drive from Florida to Forks only to find that the people she was searching for weren't there any longer. Not that she was surprised really they would have had to move soon anyway. But trying to find Orting, Washington was getting on her nerves.

It was because of this that she didn't see the man run across in front of her. When she did she tried to stop and ended up skidding on the ice, right into the large wolf that chased the man.

Unlike what should have happened her small car crumpled around the wolf. He looked at her unruffled as if she hadn't been going 55 miles per hour three seconds before. He looked fine though he limped a bit as he came over to where the vehicle had thrown her after it flipped.

Bending over her he sniffed and looked at her quizzically and worried. She was bleeding heavily and her legs were at odd angles. She also smelled oddly but he didn't know how really.

Opening her eyes she looked up at him and said, "I need to find the Cullens. I'm sure you know where they are. Jacob." She said that last word and collapsed back into the snow.

Jacob, the wolf, looked at her and shifted back to human and slipped the sweat pants that had been tied to his leg on, picking up the girl he lopped back home, hoping that his family would be able to control themselves.

It didn't take long for him to get back and they were already waiting for him. _Having a mind reader on hand has it's uses_, Jacob thought as he came to the porch and handed the girl off to Carlisle.

"What happened Jake?" Bella asked holding Renesmee. The girl had grown considerably, to about the size of a five year old, but Bella just loved to hold her.

"I was chasing that nomad and she hit me on the highway just outside of town. I'm fine," he added at her concerned look, "but she was looking for us and even knew me by name."

Bella nodded and passed Nessie to the man before going to the now very concerned Edward, whose eyes followed the girl into the house. "What's wrong love?"

Edward stared out into the woods before saying, "I can't hear her Bella, I can't hear her."

Before Jake or Bella could respond a yell came from inside where Carlisle was working. Shoving their way in they found the girl sitting up on a table concentrating on one of her legs as the skin healed before their eyes. The other leg was already healed but more interesting was the girl's face. She at first looked about eighteen or nineteen but now she seemed to regress in age looking more and more like a seventeen year old girl.

Looking up with bright blue eyes she said, "Hi my name is Annabelle and I could use your help. Hope you don't mind witches."

**So this is my first attempt at Twilight fanfic please bare with me. Give some thanks to _A Single Drop of Blood_ and another person, whose pen name escapes me at the moment for betaing things. Orting is a real town in Washington, USA so if by chance one of you live there help me out with the weather. This story was originally inspired by Bella saying that she was a Virgo and if Angela's a witch she can join the party too. Well I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Future?

**Sorry for the long wait it seems I only get a chance to write before History class or during American Gov. so if parts seem pieced together sorry. I also only when over this very quickly because I figured anyone that liked the first chapter should get the second quickly.**

Chapter 2: Future?

Everyone stared at the girl and only moved when she collapsed back on the table. Carlisle caught her and lowered her to the table as Rosaline handed him a pillow

"Okay I wasn't the only one to see that right?" Jacob asked, "She did change and become older right?"

"She did and here's another thing," Edward said still astonished, "I can't hear her mind but it's not like Bella. It's like she's keeping me out on purpose."

"Why didn't you warn us Alice?" Bella asked.

Alice looked at Bella confused, "I don't know, I've never seen her in our futures and I still don't see her. And I still don't really…"

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked concerned.

"I can see her outline and colors when I look at her normally but I can't see her like I see the rest of you. It's like when your walking through thick fog you can see abstract things but nothing clearly," she answered sitting holding her head.

"Headache?" Bella asked sitting down next to her.

Alice nodded and sighed, "Too bad I've gotten to know you so well Jacob. I can't see your future but you don't blank ours out anymore."

Nessy touched Jakes cheek and he said, "She says that the girl is not going to harm us. She just has powers that can keep most other powers out at will. She's like Benjamin but stronger."

"She's tired we should leave her for a bit then," Carlisle said and shooed everyone out the door and closed it giving her some privacy.

?????

It wasn't until late that night that the girl woke. She sat up and groaned looking at her ripped and bloody cloths. She waited knowing someone would come in soon after hearing her groan. It was one of the nice things about vampires, they hear everything. Though in the past she had cursed that ability but that made her think of things she would rather not think of.

She was right Esme came in holding a tray of food. "I thought you might be getting hungry," Esme said with a smile.

"Starved I could eat a moose or two it feels like and this smells much better than that diner food I had last," the girl smiled at the pale skinned vampire.

"You said you're a witch. What does that mean?" Edward asked as the others came into the room.

Annabelle sighed and looked at her cloths again and tried to cover herself better with the tatters. Alice saw this and ran up stairs and came back down a second later with an outfit of cloths. Handing them to the girl, "Nessy said that you can keep us out at will. Could you not look the way you do?" she pleaded.

"Oh sorry I had to keep undercover here," she reached out and touched Alice and a spark leapt across to Alice and the vampire jumped at its contact, "That should make you immune to that aspect of my power."

"Thanks I can actually see you and my eyes don't feel like they're skating off glass," glancing at the men she said, "Out a girl needs her privacy."

"Could you stay and help me out," Annabelle asked in a whisper. Not trusting her legs to hold her long enough to dress. "I'd also like to clean up a bit."

Alice nodded and picked her up and carried her up the stairs gently and ran a bath.

Once she was clean and dressed Annabelle walked down the stairs herself very carefully.

Sitting gingerly back into the soft couch she sighed and said, "I know you have several questions but some of them will have to wait because other people need to hear as well."

"What others?" Edward asked sitting next to Bella.

"The shifters from your old town should be here. Since one of their old pack is bonded with your daughter they need to hear some things as well," Annabelle said with a small smile.

"Could you quit dancing around whatever you're going to say and say it!" Jasper said becoming irate. He looked around and shook his head, "Sorry I feel emotions and yours are all odd, almost void," he said calming down some.

"I know. I know a lot of things about this family. It pays to keep an eye on those that play such an important role in the vampire world," Annabelle said with a small smile. "Here take my hand," she said holding out her own.

Jasper took it and again jumped as a spark jumped from her hand to his. "I hid myself from those that can't know what I know on the way up here. If you'll be patient I'll tell you all but I'm tired and need more sleep," she said with a small yawn.

The family nodded and let Alice take her up to her and Jasper's bedroom. Once Alice came back down she said, "With her in our future it could be quite interesting," with a grin.

"Care to share with your sister?" Bella asked from her seat next to Edward.

"Nope and Edward don't tell either. It should be a surprise," Alice said with a determined look at her brother.

"I couldn't tell if I wanted to, I can't read your mind any more. I haven't been able to since she touched you and now I can't read Jasper's either," he said with a shrug.

They went silent for a moment before Carlisle spoke, "She said she had to hide from someone. Perhaps she brought you under that umbrella when she touched you two."

The others nodded and Alice said in her carefree way, "She said we'll find out everything soon so let us just leave it be for now and let the girl alone." So they dropped it and left to go hunt. If they were going to have a human in the house they didn't want any accidents.

????

When Annabelle woke this time someone was in the room. Shifting slightly to alert the person opened her eyes to find Jacob looking at her curiously.

She looked back at him for a moment and said, "Sorry for hitting you. I hope you weren't too injured."

"I was fine after a few minutes. I'm curious about you though. How come you smell like a vampire but yet you have a hint of wolf in you as well?" he said sitting back in the chair.

"In the same way that your and Renesmee's children will," she said with a smile than continued, "Have your old pack arrived yet?" before he could reply to that. And before he could reply to that she rolled off the bed and stood. After a quick stretch she went down stairs leaving Jacob staring after her.

Downstairs she found Renesmee playing with bits of rock. She would take the largest and break it up and then with the remaining bits she would add onto a small castle she was building off to the side. No one else was in the room though Annabelle could hear them in the kitchen. Not wanting to disturb them just yet she sat on the floor near Renesmee, but out of reach and watched the castle being built.

"You're not like the others," the child said in a musical voice looking up at Annabelle.

"Why do you say that?" Annabelle replied not perturbed with the child's frank matter.

"You can heal yourself like Jake but you have skin almost like mine but not so bright. What are you?"

"I think we would all like to know that Annabelle," Edward said from the door, "Why did you ask the wolves to come? They are approaching as we speak."

"Your clan and the pack are the first instances of a peaceful a mass alliance between vampires and shape shifters since the beginnings of the races," the girl said looking up at them. "Please call me Anna," she continued as she stood up carefully.

Looking around the room she shook her head, "This is spacious but we're going to need more space… and a fire would help as well. Could one of you get one started please? I know that you don't like fire much but it is essential to my story."

Edward looked at her considering before Bella bent down and scooped Renesmee up and nudged Jacob who had joined them, "Would you mind getting one started Jake? Tell the others where to meet."

He nodded and left glancing at Anna. What she said to him made him start thinking about the future.

???

The light from the fire flickered over the faces of those around it. The vampires' pale skin became more ghostly while the wolves' skin looked darker. They sat mostly within their own groups but there was some mingling such as Leah sitting next to Jacob and whispering to Renesme little jokes. Anna stood outside the light with Bella, she watched the ones inside and smiled before nodding to Bella before walking into the light.

All conversation stopped as she stood there. Her skin was darker than even Renesme but it was still unnaturally light skinned. This made her look even more ghostly than anyone else.

Looking at each member of the group she saw curiosity, wonder, and in some hesitation. Taking a seat on a log she said in as calm voice as possible, "Thank you for coming. You have been wondering who I am, why I asked you here, and even what am I? For me to tell my story though I first have to tell yours."

?????

**Just a warning I usually have a short first chapter, a long second chapter, and then after all that it fluctuates between short and long chapters.**


End file.
